Historia para dormir
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Him deja a su hija tener una pijamada con Chi mientras él tiene una reunión de "negocios" con "Aki". Las niñas van a "divertirse" juntas, o al menos es lo que Chi planeaba...


_Revisaba los escritos que tenía sin terminar y me encontré éste, así que rápidamente lo terminé para poder subirlo :3_

 _Advertencia, tiene unas escenas algo fuertes entre Mimi y Chi, aunque no es mucho._

* * *

 **Historia para dormir**

La heredera de Aku estaba metida en su armario, buscando la pijama adecuada para el momento tan especial. Su alegría no podría ser más inmensa, su madre/padre le había permitido invitar a Mimi a dormir con ella esa noche, aunque tuvo que rogarle mucho para que le diera el permiso. Su madre había ido directamente con el padre de Mimi para pedirle permiso de que Mimi tuviera una pijamada con Chi. Lo había convencido, de alguna forma...

Chi no se decidía qué pijama usar ¿una pijama sexy color rojo? ¿o una rosa? Sea como sea, ambas pijamas parecían más bien ropa interior, cubriéndole muy poca piel.

 _Esta niña es una desvergonzada_ , pensó Demo, que la veía a poca distancia. No podía creer que Aku permitiera a su hija usar tal vestimenta, pero no iba a cuestionar sus métodos de crianza.

—¿Qué tal este, Demo?- preguntó la princesa, modelando una pijama muy ajustada.

—Es perfecto, lady Chi. — se obligó a decir el ex guerrero, ahora niñera.

Demo ya se había acostumbrado a las ropas provocadoras que la princesa solía usar, pero aún así lograba sorprenderse de vez en cuando. Pensó que la chica se había vuelto completamente loca cuando eligió dormir en lencería, llevando un conjunto dorado con estampados rojos, un dibujo de un corazón en el bra, la frase "I love Mimi" en la parte de atrás de las bragas. Se cubrió con una bata rosa para después darle la sorpresa a Mimi.

¡Éso era completamente vergonzoso! Pero Demo no se atrevió a decirle nada, sabiendo que la niña estallaría en furia. No podía entender cómo lord Aku permitía esa relación. A Demo no le importaba lo que hicieran ese par de niñas, pero odiaba tener que lidiar con Chi y sus caprichos. Además que no le agradaba Mimi, esa niña lo inquietaba.

—Lady Chi, los invitados están por llegar, deberíamos ir a recibir...

—¡No, Demo! ¡Tú irás a recibirlos, escoltarás a Mimi a mis aposentos! ¡después de éso no quiero que seamos interrumpidas en toda la noche! ¡¿te quedó claro?!

—Perfectamente, lady Chi.

Demo salió de la habitación, de un humor pésimo por la engreída princesa. Chi quedó sola en su habitación, completamente nerviosa, ansiando su preciosa noche de amor.

Cuando Demo regresó, escoltando a Mimi, dejó a la pequeña demonio en la puerta de la princesa, llamó a Chi avisando que su invitada ya había llegado y rápidamente se fue. Demo no quería estar cerca, para nada.

Mimi entró a la habitación. Chi la estaba esperando en la cama, con una pose sexy, (tan romántica era Chi que hasta dejó un camino de pétalos de la puerta a la cama).

—Oh, Mimi. Te he estado esperando.— dijo la princesa pelirroja, quitándose sensualmente la bata, revelando su provocativo traje—. ¿Estás lista para nuestra noche especi...

Chi no terminó su frase dado a que Mimi se le echó encima, así como hace siempre. _Ay, es rápida_ , pensó Chi.

—¡Oh! ¡daisuki!— gimió— Mmm. Mimi... ¡Ah! ¡házmelo!

Mimi le dio un apasionado mordisco a Chi en el cuello, la pelirroja gimió aún más fuerte mientras se sonrojaba completamente. Sólo duró dos segundos, después Mimi la empujó de la cama.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!— enfureció Chi, poniéndose de pie y viendo a su novia que se encontraba sentada sobre la cama.

Pero ya había perdido a Mimi completamente. La niña demonio estaba viendo con los ojos iluminados un librero que contenía un sin fin de cuentos infantiles. Mimi se apresuró a tomar uno, ignorando los reclamos de frustrada sexual que emitía Chi.

—Podremos leer mucho después.— se quejó Chi, queriendo acción.

Mimi abrió un libro de pocas páginas y con muchos dibujos y lo dejó frente a Chi, esperando a que ésta lo leyera.

—Ah.— Chi, suspiró, resignada. Sonrió levemente—. Está bien, sólo por ti, Mimi.

Chi empezó a leer el cuento, el cual era una extraña versión monstruosa del cuento clásico de Rapunzel. Mimi se acomodó en la cama, se cobijó y abrazó las suaves almohadas, prestando una suma atención a la historia.

No podía evitarlo, amaba que le contaran cuentos, no podía evitar recordar aquellos tiempos. Esos tiempos lejanos en los que aún llegaba a creer en los finales felices. Aquellos tiempos, muy, muy lejanos, en los que una simple historia para dormir podía trasportarla a un mundo mágico, o mejor aún, cuando podía sentir la calidez del cariño en los brazos de aquella que atesoraba en sus recuerdos, lo único que no podrían arrebatarle.

Aquellos tiempos tan distantes.

.

—¿Un cuento?— había preguntado una hermosa mujer de largo cabello pelirrojo, la cual sonrió dulcemente después de ver la expresión de su hija—. ¿Qué historia quieres escuchar esta noche, cariño?

La niña señaló cierto libro en la repisa.

—¿La Sirenita? Ya te leí ese la última vez.

Pero la niña insistió con la mirada, así que la madre aceptó leerle lo que la pequeña quisiera. Después de todo, lo que más quería era hacer feliz a su hija, pasar esos escasos momentos felices con ella. La mujer había tenido que ir a misiones casi a diario, mañana se iría también y no sabía cuándo volvería (o si podría regresar), por ello debía aprovechar su tiempo con Mimi lo más que pudiese.

Bombón no había leído ni la mitad de la historia cuando Mimi comenzó a bostezar, era hora de dormir. La mujer cerró el libro pero Mimi la detuvo al instante.

—Mimi, ya es tarde.— dijo, pero la niña negó con la cabaza—. ¿Por qué no quieres dormir, mi vida?

—... Cuando despierte... ya no estarás, ma.— habló la pequeña con su vocesita débil.

A Bombón se le partió el corazón, dejó caer unas lágrimas y besó las manos de su amada hija. Mimi tocó el rostro de su madre y le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos, la niña la miró de manera suplicante.

Bombón se recostó en la cama de su hija y le dio un abrazo fuerte, permitiendo que la niña se acomodara en sus brazos protectores.

—Quédate, ma.— pidió la niñita, comenzando a sollozar.

La mujer besó la cabeza de su hija, lamentándose.

—Aunque no esté aquí, yo siempre estaré contigo Mimi. Yo siempre voy a protegerte.

Pero a Mimi esa respuesta no le convencía. Lloró más fuerte.

—Ma...— lloró—. ¡Ma!— abrazó a su madre, empapandola de lágrimas—. ¡MA!

No tenía caso, su ma no iba a quedarse, las cosas no eran como en los cuentos. Pero amaba ese tiempo que compartían juntas, eran sus momentos favoritos y nada podría reemplazarlos. Sólo podía dormir tranquila a su lado, sólo de esa forma las pesadillas no invadían su inocente mente.

Y lo que más podría desear la pequeñita era que su ma se quedase y vivieran juntas para siempre.

Pero, de nuevo, los cuentos de hadas no son reales, y todo quedaba como una simple historia para dormir.

.

—¡Terminé!— exclamó Chi, cerrando el libro, el cual era una historia considerablemente corta—. Ahora, ¿podemos volver a...?

Para sorpresa e indignación de la princesa Chi, Mimi había caído completamente dormida en tan poco tiempo. Chi le gritó, la intentó empujar, la aplastó colocándose sobre ella, pero nada podía despertar a Mimi, quien se encontraba soñando. Mimi sonreía, parecía en paz.

La princesa se resignó y sonrió, ya que aunque no obtuvo lo que quería, siempre era lindo ver a Mimi durmiendo en su cama, especialmente cuando tenía una sonrisa tan linda.

No era un final de cuento de hadas, pero quizá no sea malo del todo.

Chi se acurrucó al lado de su amada y le deseó buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, aishiteru.— besó su frente y pronto quedó dormida ella también.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Yo realmente no creo que Mimi sienta atracción sexual hacia Chi (además de que es escalofriante ya que son niñas aún), pero sí creo que la ame o algo parecido, yo creo que la identifica como su madre (lo cuál suena enfermo, pero es de Grim Tales de lo que estamos hablando) (Chi se parece mucho a Bombón, al menos por su cabello, ¿por qué será? ugh, *más escalofríos*)_

 _Siendo honesta, no me gusta Chi del todo, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, además Mimi la quiere, así que está bien por mí, supongo._

 _Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo sus padres mientras las niñas están en la habitación de Chi, seguro que en una "reunión de negocios" ;) ;)  
okey, este comic es perturbador, pero en fin, espero en un futuro escribir algo de Him y Aku, siempre es divertido verlos a ambos_


End file.
